Bring Me To Life
by DrumFan04
Summary: A sniper randomly shoots at teens and the 55th precinct responds to the call. Includes partial lyrics to Evanesence's "Bring Me To Life."
1. Chapter One

bDisclaimer: I do not own IThird Watch/I and it's characters, etc. This is only the first installment of a story.  
  
centerIuBring Me To Life/I/u/center  
  
"You know, I thought it was gonna be just one of those boring days where we actually have to go find someone causing trouble," Ty said to his partner of five years, Sully. "Just another normal day."  
Sully had nothing to say to his partner. It just didn't seem right at the moment to talk at all. He looked down again at the floor to see a bloodied, lifeless body of a teenage girl. Quickly, he turned his head again because this time he couldn't casually accept that humans can be nothing more than cruel animals when they want to be.  
"What the hell is taking EMS so damn long?" Bosco yelled loudly, his knuckles ivory white with impatience as he walked back into the room once more. Not more than ten seconds ago, he had checked the window in another room to see if EMS had arrived.  
"Bos, just sit down and shut up. I've got a migraine," Faith sternly said to her partner. She was sitting in the corner of the room with her head in her hands, lying on her legs. She was not in the mood to deal with Bosco when he got into those moods of his.  
"Central, this is 5-5 David. Do you have a location on the EMS bus?" Bosco radioed on his walkie-talkie. His jaw clenched tightly as he waited for the response from Central. Central's response was going to be the last thing Bosco would want to hear. The closest EMS bus was all the way across the city.  
"Bosco, why don't you take it easy? Considering being shot and all," Sully suggested to the hotheaded officer. He could tell that Bosco didn't like what he said but he still followed the suggestion anyways. As he sat down, he clamped down tightly on his arm, where he had been shot. The wound wasn't bad but the four would be in trouble if EMS didn't come in the next hour.  
Ty sat down on the stairs leading to the foyer that the four officers gathered in.  
"I guess I can do some of the paperwork while we're waiting," Ty said to Sully. Sully nodded appreciatively. The both of them didn't like paperwork much but Ty felt like doing it this time.  
Bosco turned over to Faith, who still hid her head in her hands. He wanted to say something to her but he didn't want to aggravate her migraine. He searched his pockets for some aspirin but he had nothing on him.  
"You ok, Faith?" Bosco asked with concern.  
"Yeah, peachy," she said, looking up at him for a split second and then turning her head to lean it against the wall. 


	2. Chapter Two

Earlier that day.  
  
The alarm clock radio blared a popular rock song as soon as it hit 7:00am. Faith opened her eyes to see her bedroom filled with the morning sunlight. Fred was busy on the other side of the bed, tying his shoelaces.  
"You're up," he said after noticing she was awake. Faith smiled at her husband because it was good to see him after a refreshing good night's sleep. For once, she had a good sleep, uninterrupted by any dreams. "The kids and I are having some bacon and eggs. Since Charlie slept in a little bit, I'll tell him to make some for you just the way you like it," Fred told her. He leaned over to kiss her on the forehead and proceeded to tell their son about his new cooking duties. Faith laid there still on the bed for a moment, as if to preserve the good moment before something ruined her good mood. She focused on the song that played from the alarm clock radio. It had that new heavy rock sound that all the teenagers were into. Even though she never heard the song before, it was almost as if she knew the words. She lip-synched along with the song. "Wake me up. [Wake me up inside.]" As the song ended, she rose from the bed and wrapped her robe around her body. She slipped on her comfortable, pink, fuzzy slippers that she's had since she moved out of her childhood home. Walking out of the bedroom, she saw Fred and her two children, Emily and Charlie, eating a good homemade breakfast. "Oh, we've got your breakfast waiting for you here. Still hot off of the stove," Fred told Faith once he saw she was out of bed. Faith opened the refrigerator for some orange juice so she could pour herself a glass. "Mom, some friends of mine are getting together after school and I was wondering if I could go?" Emily asked Faith, who was busy concentrating on her orange juice. Fred realized that she didn't hear her so he answered for her. "Remember, you've got that extra credit for science class you could be doing tonight, Em," Fred said. "Oh, come on, Dad. If I don't hang out with my friends tonight, it's just going to be another boring day. And I don't need the extra credit. I've got a B- in the class," Emily complained. Faith looked at the clock. It was already 7:15. "You guys better get to school or you're going to be late," Faith said. Fred looked at his watch and confirmed that it was time for them to leave. He rose from his chair at the table to kiss Faith on the cheek. Emily and Charlie finished their breakfasts and gathered all that they needed for school. "Have a good day at school, guys," Faith said to her kids, half smiling. 


	3. Chapter Three

A little bit later.  
  
Faith looked out of the window of the RMP out of boredom while Bosco drove. It was another slow night for the duo and also for the rest of the cars out that night. It was almost a shame they took a dinner break already because things were a little but busier at that time. To entertain herself, she remembered how good her day was going. A happy smirk grew on her face. Bosco, who was bored out of his mind, noticed the smirk.  
"What's the smile for, Yokas? You and Fred get some last night?" Bosco, ever the gentleman, asked his partner. Faith rolled her eyes, figuring one of the exaggerated tales of his sexual conquests was soon to come up into the conversation.  
"Oh, yeah, Bos. Fred and I did it right there on the kitchen table after we made sure the kids were asleep," Faith sarcastically remarked. "Nah, I'm just having a good day for once. Fred and I even got along today. Even Emily whining about not going to a party tonight didn't affect me."  
"Faith Yokas actually having a good day?" Bosco said to himself. "Damn, I'll take two of whatever you're high on."  
Just as Bosco finished with his small joke, Cental came the radio came on with a report. It was the first report in four hours. Faith and Bosco were intent on being the ones to respond to the call, even if the crime happened to be the ones that got to them the most, it was still something to do.  
"Report of a 415, teenage party," Central radioed into all of the cars.  
"5-5 David responding to the call," Faith radioed to Central over her walkie. "We are en route now."  
"Nothing I love more than breaking up a party with drunken and high teenagers, telling them to turn down the music cause grandma can't sleep," Bosco said almost insensitively. He felt like activities such as these weren't real police work. But her partner's words reminded Faith of the time Emily got high with that boy from her school in his car during the worst blizzard the city had seen in years.  
But soon the siren of their RMP drowned out her thoughts. She didn't have time to think now that Bosco was driving like a madman down the streets of the city.  
It seemed like it only took them five minutes to get uptown. Bosco pulled into the driveway and got out his club to intimidate the teenagers who were attending the party. Faith assumed to let him do the talking because he seemed to want to handle this call.  
The two police officers exited the RMP and stepped onto the porch. Loud rap music blared from the house. Bosco tapped on the door and waited for someone to answer. 


End file.
